Saving Mayura, Again?
by mitsunoAoi
Summary: Right after Alice admits to Kyo that she loves him, she discovers where Nyozeka is! However, Mayura, feeling lonley and dejected, stands, watching the city she had almost destroyed. Oblivious to everyone around her, Mayura may just once more be consumed b


Finally! My Alice 19th fic! I've been meaning to write this fic for a long time but i just didnt have the time or inspiration! Anyways, enjoy and review! Thanks!

DISCLAImER: I do not and will not ever own Alice 19th. It belongs soley to Yu Watase whom I envy for creating such a fantabulous manga as well as the awesome Kyo whom i now regard as one of my favorite and one of the hottest manga guys EVER!

sweatdrops sorry bout the overhyperness up there! hehe..

* * *

**Title: Saving Mayura...Again?**

**Chapter One**

Mayura leaned her back onto the wall outside Alice's room and sighed. Glancing once more at the two figures inside the room, she walked silently away, smiling regretfully. A glistening tear fell from her closed eyes as she remembered everything she had done when she had been consumed by Darva.

"I'm sorry Alice, for everything I've done. I should have known…I really should have known from the beginning…"

Her words faded out as she wandered off. Her hair billowed in the wind as she looked out at the city that she had almost destroyed…

**ooOo With Alice oOoo **

Alice looked at Kyo with glittering eyes. Finally, she had said the words that had been submerged under all the cowardliness that been in her before. Removing herself from Kyo's embrace, she walked over to the window in her room and looked outside to see Mayura leaning against the ledge that gave the view of the entire city. Although she couldn't see Mayura's face, she could tell she was crying.

"Kyo, do you think Mayura forgives us?" Alice asked quietly.

Kyo looked at her quizzically. Pondering for a moment, he answered in a faint voice,

"I'm sure she understands…I'm sure she does…"

Sighing, Alice plopped herself onto her bed. Suddenly, she had memories of the times she spent with Nyozeka again. Kyo, noticing the sad look on Alice's face sat down next to her and placed his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it so much Alice. I'm sure Mayura won't blame us and…I'm sure Nyozeka…will really be reborn…" He said comfortingly.

Surprised at the fact that Kyo knew she was thinking about Nyozeka, she let a few tears trickle down her face.

"Lotis-ran said that Nyozeka will be reborn…as a human close to me…" She said in a blank tone.

Suddenly she sat up. Remembering a moment before, she had seen a child form a Nyozeka, she jumped up and ran out the door.

_I know where she is! _Alice thought smiling.

"ALICE! Where are you going!" Kyo asked surprised, as he ran after her.

Turning her head, she called,

"I know where Nyozeka is!"

Alarmed, Kyo ran after Alice calling continuously for her to slow down. Seemingly deaf to Kyo's calls, Alice ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her short reddish brown hair flew wildly behind her. Remembering when Alice had first saved Nyozeka from being crushed by a car, she ran even faster. _The first time I ever met Nyozeka! It has to be!_ Alice thought. Finally, she got to the street where she and her little bunny friend had first met. Walking into the park that was near the street, she found the place that she had seen when Lotis-ran told her Nyozeka would be reborn.

There sitting beneath the willow tree, was a small pink-haired girl. She was dressed in a plain white robe and was facing the billowing branches of the tree.

Suddenly, Kyo burst into the park and, still panting heavily.

"Alice! I told you to stop and wait for me! Didn't you hear me? Now where in the world is…"

His words suddenly stopped when he saw the small figure underneath the trees.

"Nyozeka?" Alice called uncertainly.

The small girl turned around. Her facial features were just the same as the small bunny girl Alice had met and spent so many memorable times with.

"Nyozeka! It really is you!" Alice breathed. Eyes filling with tears, she ran towards the girl. Kneeling in front of Nyozeka, Alice hugged her friend tightly.

"Alice…You see? Lotis-ran granted my wish and I really did end up as a human!" Nyozeka said once Alice had freed the young girl from her grasp.

"Oh Nyozeka! I thought I had lost you! But…you gave me the courage to say the words I've wanted to say for so long…Thank you." Alice said smiling happily.

Picking Nyozeka up, she walked over to Kyo.

"I KNEW she'd be here! Sorry for running off like that."

Smiling, they all embraced in a warm hug.

ooOo With Mayura oOoo

Mayura's lonely figure was still leaning on the ledge outside of her house. She had seen Kyo run after Alice. They had not even noticed her. Her heart gave a lurch and more tears trickled down her face. Behind her, Mayura could not see a Maram master whispering VINA (rejection)….and he was aiming for Mayura's heart…


End file.
